he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest for the Sword
Quest for the Sword is the 56th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Marc Richards and directed by Ed Friedman. He-Man must get his Power Sword back from Rock Men, or Prince Adam will never be seen again! Synopsis Moral He-Man: "It's a good thing Orko got my sword back today, or Prince Adam might never have been seen again. The Rockman who took my sword thought it made him a leader, but he was wrong. A sword or any other symbol doesn't make a person a good leader. What does, is intelligence, respect for others and an unselfish desire to do good. People are proud of a leader with those qualities. So if you develop them in yourself, you could become a good leader too. See you soon." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Ram Man *Teela Evil Warriors *Skeletor (mentioned) Villains *Rabar *Togar Locations *Eternos - Royal Palace Vehicles *Battle Ram *Wind Raider Creatures *Rock Men *Dragonwhale (mentioned) Substances *Ironvine Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Ram Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms. Cringer and Rabar * Linda Gary as Teela, mother and young girl * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and Togar Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 31, 1983 and final script revision took place June 3, 1983. Continuity *The character model for Rabar was previously used as a Sand Demon in the episode Temple of the Sun and will again be made out of sand in The Witch and the Warrior and will then be seen as several identical Rock Men in Into the Abyss. *The character model for Togar was previously used as a rock turned evil by the Horn of Evil in the episode Dree Elle's Return. *The animation of He-Man lifting and throwing was first seen in The Taking of Grayskull and would be re-purposed to be used again in Return of the Gryphon; The Gambler and a reanimated version was seen in Fisto's Forest. *The animation of He-Man swinging on a rope with a shocked expression will be seen again in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Horde Prime Takes a Holiday. *The animation showing He-Man holding aloft his magic sword the same way Prince Adam usually does is also seen in Quest for He-Man, The Secret of Grayskull and Teela's Triumph. Errors *Man-at-Arms references the center of the earth twice when they are on Eternia not Earth. *Orko is much too large in comparison to Ram Man when he offers him help but Rammy compares him to a mosquito. *When Orko says "I wouldn't want to see that big pillar fall, it holds up the whole thing", it cuts from him and Man-At-Arms to a different shot of He-Man, but the background remains the same. *When Man-At-Arms tells He-Man "They're cheering Rabar and Togar, and us", the definition of He-Man's upper chest disappears for a couple of frames. Gallery Quest Sword 01.gif Quest Sword 02.png Quest Sword 03.gif Quest Sword 04.png Quest Sword 05.png Quest Sword 06.png Quest Sword 07.png Quest Sword 08.png Quest Sword 09.png Quest Sword 10.gif Quest Sword 11.png Quest Sword 12.png Quest Sword 13.gif Quest Sword 14.png Quest Sword 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #056 - "Quest for the Sword" *Adam will know how I feel... Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes